User talk:Critano
Yossi Zinger (talk) 05:57, September 10, 2013 (UTC) That's awesome that you collected that information! I thought you were a native English speaker until you said you weren't, so you're using a good translator - are you just uncomfortable editing pages in English? Because I'm not sure how well it works, but if you have Italian selected as your language preference (go to "My preferences" under your user name), the wiki editing tools should appear in Italian, even if page content is English. Getting me the excel sheet would be no problem - you can email it to me at redacted. But if I edit the pages from that, your user account won't get the credit for it :( I'd name you in the edit summary, but it wouldn't be the same. I'm not sure I understand what you mean by creating an exact copy of the files in the Italian section. Do you mean the Italian Ice Age Village Wiki? And by "files" do you mean the excel file you have, or do you mean creating copies of some of the animal pages on this wiki into the Italian one? I don't know how to do either of those things, though. If you're willing, you could always include the information you have in comments on pages, and I could edit that into the pages that way, too. N1CKNAME (talk) 15:02, September 13, 2013 (UTC)N1CKNAME Okay, I think it would be easiest if you just email me the excel file then. There is already an Italian Ice Age Village Wiki, if I wasn't clear about that, and I'd rather not try to edit that because I've never imported pages or anything. N1CKNAME (talk) 16:02, September 13, 2013 (UTC)N1CKNAME Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Game Updates page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yossi Zinger (talk) 18:45, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Spreadsheet Thanks for the spreadsheet, it's got so much good info! Today, I started with the fun buildings. I just have a few questions to make sure I am interpreting things correctly. 1) The Fencing Spot - was this a limited fun building? And only in Dino World? 2) Would you mind looking at the Fun Stuff page and seeing if I put the pictures by the correct building? I uploaded those pics a while ago (I would take screenshots of other villages when they had items I didn't recognize) hoping someone would identify them. So I don't actually know if they're right - I just thought they looked like the name of the buildings. But since you have the Witch's Cauldron marked as a fun building that goes only in Dino World, I probably have the wrong picture for that one? 3) I think your calendar shows that the Animated Skeleton and the Witch's Cauldron came out in February, although I could be reading it wrong. Do you know if they were related to a certain holiday? Thanks again! N1CKNAME (talk) 03:13, September 15, 2013 (UTC)N1CKNAME